candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Salty Canyon
|released = June 7, 2012 |difficulty = Hard |previous = Bubblegum Bridge |next = Peppermint Palace |image = Salty Canyon-2.jpg |episode = 8 |levels = 96 - 110}} Salty Canyon is the eighth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Two. This episode was released on June 7, 2012. The champion title is entitled Licorice Astronaut. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds an alien with his spaceship broken. As the name suggests, this canyon is filled with salt. After episode: Tiffi uses an unknown tool, possibly the tool to repair spaceships. Then, the single-eyed alien becomes happy. In the meantime, a current is conducted between the two antennae. Then, a spaceship paves a way to pick up the alien. The episode ends. New things *Candy Bombs are introduced. Levels Difficulty *Easiest Level: Level 108 *Hardest levels: Level 102 and Level 109 Salty Canyon contains levels 96 to 110. This episode contains a lot of difficult levels, all of which are due to bombs, which can be frustrating. Levels 97 and 98 are the most difficult moves levels. Other notorious difficult levels include 102 and 109. Aside from those levels, 99, 100, 103, 104, 105, 107 and 110 are also quite tricky. With 11 hard levels, this is one of the most tricky episodes, with an average difficulty of hard. All 8 Jelly Levels are problematic and hard for some people (especially Level 109). As a result of all this, this is considered to be one of the hardest episodes in the game. There are 8 Jelly Levels , 4 Moves Levels , 2 Ingredients Levels and 1 Time level . Check out the gallery below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory Candycrush101.jpg I will fix that spaceship.png|I will fix that spaceship. Who are you I have never seen you before.png|Who are you? I have never seen you before. alienafter.png|After story Level_96.png|Level 96 - |link=Level 96 Level_97.png|Level 97 - |link=Level 97 Level_98.png|Level 98 - |link=Level 98 Level_99.png|Level 99 - |link=Level 99 Level_100.png|Level 100 - |link=Level 100 Level_101.png|Level 101 - |link=Level 101 Level 102 New.png|Level 102 - |link=Level 102 Level_103.png|Level 103 - |link=Level 103 Level_104.png|Level 104 - |link=Level 104 Level_105.png|Level 105 - |link=Level 105 Level_106.png|Level 106 - |link=Level 106 Level_107.png|Level 107 - |link=Level 107 Level_108.png|Level 108 - |link=Level 108 Level_109.png|Level 109 - |link=Level 109 Level_110.png|Level 110 - |link=Level 110 Salty Canyon Map.jpg|Salty Canyon map on Facebook Trivia *Moves levels are the second most abundant level type in this episode, consisting of Level 96, Level 97, Level 98, and Level 110. Candy bombs are abundant in this episode. *This episode has the second highest number of Jelly Levels with 8, followed by Easter Bunny Hills with 9 jelly levels. *This is the only episode that finishes with a moves level (Level 110). *This is the first of five episodes (besides Dreamworld episodes) that take place at night, the others being Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza. *For unknown reasons, the stories stop after this episode on mobile. *This is formerly the hardest episode in the game, but it got re-added in July. Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012